


But it's your father

by heyweareahurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Short Story, idk it's a mini rant, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyweareahurricane/pseuds/heyweareahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran into one of my dad's old friends the other day and when I sat at my computer this came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's your father

**Author's Note:**

> I ran into one of my dad's old friends the other day and when I sat at my computer this came out.

You smile politely when they say that they haven’t seen your father in years. _You don’t say that you haven’t either._

“good, good, he’s good” you respond when they ask you how he’s been. _You don’t say that he probably is doing better than he ever was when you lived with him. That he doesn’t have to worry about being drunk around his daughter for fear she might tell her mother the next day. That he can get away with buying booze instead of food now that there was less mouths to feed._

You nod when they say that you look happy and so grown up. _You don’t say that you’re finally happy because you’re free from him and the emotions that plagued you when you lived there. You don’t say that you’ve been told you were so grown up since you were 8 when you took care of your younger brother. That being grown up is not a complement to someone who spent their childhood being mocked by being called ‘a mini mommy’ because you actually cared what happened to your sibling. No you don’t say any of that._

“yeah he got married last year” you respond to them when they ask if he’s found someone. _You don’t tell them that you were never invited to the wedding, yet your brother was. You don’t tell them that you’ve only met your ‘stepmom’ a handful of times before, and don’t even know her middle name. That even when you use to live there she wouldn’t speak to you unprompted. You don’t say that he’s decided to spend his life with someone who is a stranger to you._

“of course, it was good to see you too” you respond to them when they say their goodbyes and tell you to say hi to your father from them. _You don’t tell them that they have pulled uncomfortable memories of the past to the forefront of your mind. That every day you are reminded of him and try to forget everything that has happened. You don’t say that they have a better chance of seeing him again more than you do._

_Of course you don’t say anything like that. If you had what would they say? You know exactly because it’s been said to you hundreds of times by naive people. People who thinks that blood is thicker than anything. That you owe something to a man that has done nothing positive for you in your whole life only because he helped create you._

_No matter how many times you went hungry, how many times you got bruises, how many times you were afraid for your life. You know if you speak anything against him that you’ll get the same look and the same response every time._

**“But it’s your father”**


End file.
